


Incorrect Good Omens

by DovahCourts



Series: Incorrect Quotes [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: You have seen Incorrect SPNNow..Good Omens





	1. The Dishes

**Aziraphale** : Did you wash the dishes?

**Crowley** : I thought you wanted to do that...

**Aziraphale** : *laughing* You. Were. **_Wrong_**.


	2. Do the thing

**Crowley** : Babe, do the thing

**Aziraphale** : *genuinely smiles*

**Crowley, sobbing** : oh my god..


	3. Chapter 3

**Crowley** : Hey, Spell "me"

 **Aziraphale** : OK? M-E?

 **Crowley** : You forgot the "D"

 **Aziraphale** : There's no "D" in "me"

 **Crowley** : Not yet.

 **Aziraphale** :

 **Aziraphale** : do that again and I will never talk to you ever again


	4. oh fuck

**Aziraphale, on fire** : oh fuck

**Crowley** :

**Crowley** : who the fuck taught you that word

 


	5. Fist me

**Aziraphale** : Crowley, fist me.

**Crowley, spits out drink while choking**

****Crowley** : **WHAT?! **  
  
 **Azirpahale, confused and holding up fist, implying a fist bump****


	6. 420 what's your emergency

**Adam** : *dials number*  
 ****

 **Crowley** : 420, what’s your emergency?  
 ****

 **Adam** : There’s someone in my house!  
 ****

 **Crowley** :   
 ****

 **Crowley** : No I’m not..  
 ****

 **Adam** : What?  
 ****

 **Crowley** : Wait what.

 


	7. No yelling sock

**Crowley** : Everytime you yell at your enemies, put a quarter in your "No yelling" sock--

 **Crowley, now swinging no yelling sock** : --and soon you'll have a weapon to beat them with.


	8. I’m starting a kickstarter

**Hastur:** Hey everybody, today Crowley killed my husband with Holy Water- so- I’m starting a kickstarter to put HIM in Holy Water.

 **Hastur:** The benefits of putting him in Holy Water is that. I might get Ligur back.


	9. , I am very dangerous

**Crowley:** I am a snake. You should back away, I am very dangerous.

**Crowley @ Gabriel:** DON’T TOUCH ME! I will bite you, and you will DIE from my poison

 

 

 


End file.
